


【龙兔】补习

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 万丈喜欢上了他的班主任
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【龙兔】补习

青春期的男孩子真的是很麻烦的生物，战兔想。  
她不是很爱打扮的类型，夏天在家喜欢穿宽松的衬衫短裤。她撑着书桌一跃，坐了上去。战兔拢了一下从肩膀上滑下来的长发，支起右腿，赤裸的脚踏在少年的大腿上。  
“你盯着我看干什么，笨——蛋。”她有点烦恼地叹气，已经教了快半小时了，再做同类型的题还是会卡住。而且她大致感觉得到，不仅仅是万丈基础差很难听懂的关系，也是因为这个家伙注意力涣散。  
龙我脸烫得快冒热气，身上都出汗了。他被战兔一语惊醒，慌张地反驳道：“我才不是笨蛋呢！”他抓着笔低下头去，却瞄到战兔的脚。女孩子的赤足很小巧，柔软白净，指甲是半透明的粉色，就这样踩在他的大腿上，脚跟一下一下点着，就好像是活着的小兔子，在他腿上动。  
纤细的脚踝握在手里好像还有余，小腿线条圆润玲珑，膝盖透着点红……再往上，他就不敢再看了。  
战兔很瘦，但坐在桌边的时候，大腿肉还是挤压着微微鼓出来，短裤完全遮不住。  
“喂，你……”战兔突然抬起脚，脚尖碰了碰龙我的小腹，放下来时甚至擦过了裆部。龙我差点跳起来，掩耳盗铃地大叫：“干干干干什么！”他还不知道自己的情态早就被人尽收眼底了，夹紧了腿竭力掩饰。  
“我给你开小灶可不是为了跟你在这傻耗着的。”他的班主任思考出了解决方案，果断地说：“写完这道题来做吧。”

战兔从桌子上滑下来，落到龙我怀里。小男生接她的时候紧张得不行，女孩子比他想象得还要轻。他们做过几次，他激动过头，总是冒冒失失的。战兔倒是不在意。她脱掉了短裤，只有稍长的衬衣下摆堪堪遮住，两腿分开，坐在他胯上，贴着他胸口，搂着他脖子调整重心。龙我背后出汗出了个湿透——贴得太紧了，他感觉得到，战兔没戴胸罩，大概是因为太热了。  
“唔……”战兔屈起双腿，脚踩在椅子上，后仰了些，右手摸到龙我的拉链，“忘了跟你说，你今天来的时候拉链就开了。”所以硬的时候内裤被撑起来，看得更清楚了。  
“哈啊……呃！”青少年瞪圆了眼睛。战兔却已经将他硬透的性器握在手心里了，让他急促地吸气，说不出话来。又粗又硬的东西在手里一跳一跳，吐出有点黏的清液，已经迫不及待了。说实话，不管看几次，还是有点让人怵得慌。但战兔不打算在这种无聊的地方对小孩子展露怯意，她好歹是成年人吧。她捋了几下龙我的阴茎，手指上沾上了那东西，随后挺起腰，手指慢慢插入下半身已经稍微湿润的小穴。  
很多时候战兔都能表现出成熟的一面，但也有很多时候她相当天真，且对自己常识的缺乏不以为意。就像和龙我做的时候，她几乎不会害羞，只是单纯地想解决龙我充沛的性欲，甚至还有余裕给龙我上生理课。  
那时的姿势和现在很像，只是不是在椅子上，是在床上。她张开腿，自己撑开娇嫩的私处，向小男生展示异性不一样的地方。翕动的花瓣泛出水润的光泽，吸吮着纤细的手指，画面太过刺激了。  
润滑做得差不多，战兔左臂搭在龙我的肩膀上，扶着那根肉棒，慢慢坐了下去。两人同时发出压抑的喘息。肉刃破开紧致的花穴，且在战兔完全沉下身的瞬间，因为体重顶到了更深处的地方。战兔咬着嘴唇哼了一声，声音就像是小动物在撒娇似的，龙我没忍住抱紧了她，手掀起衬衣下摆，摸到胸口，握住了胸。他以前也和大多数普通男孩子一样，喜欢巨乳美女，但和战兔做过以后，就觉得这样也很可爱，而且真的很软，他忍不住揉捏，抚摸那颗凸起的乳尖，让战兔发出更多可爱的声音，这种时候战兔不管怎么骂他笨蛋叫他停下，都不会停。战兔只好搂着他的脖子，翘起臀部，再沉下腰，夹着那根肉棒缓缓摇晃。龙我身上滚烫，两人身体相贴，浓郁的男性荷尔蒙笼罩着她，战兔平时偏凉的肌肤都泛起粉色，渗出汗水来。她怕冷，空调不会开太低，现在倒是后悔了。  
战兔动作太和缓，龙我有点耐不住性子。里面又软又紧，他一心只要往里去，捣出汁水来，再深一点才好。搂住人就用力一挺腰，顶得战兔发出惊叫，扑在他肩上。他又起劲地摇晃起来，一下一下，往深处操。战兔领口被他扯开了，在肩膀上咬了一口，战兔软软地踢蹬着，有几下踹在他腰上，肌肉笨蛋太结实了，根本踢不动。  
整个转椅都在吱呀吱呀地颤。龙我干脆把战兔抱了起来，压在书桌上。战兔像从水里捞出来的一样，不知是自己出汗还是贴着他被他弄湿了，白衬衣染上大片水色，胸口两点樱色透出来，乌黑的长发黏在脖颈和锁骨上，两眼失神地喘气。  
龙我的心脏扑通扑通地跳。  
这个新来的老师到岗第一天，他恰好难得地没有逃课。战兔念出他的名字的时候抬起眼睛，不易察觉地皱了一下鼻子，不是讨厌的意思，倒是像兔子打了个喷嚏。龙我忽然想到，别的老师应该和新老师说过，班上有哪些家伙不好对付。  
那天他本来准备稍微坐坐就找机会跑路的，却一直坐到了放学。晚上就梦到战兔坐在讲台上，双手支在身后，晃着腿。他把人扣在讲台上，却不知所措。战兔温顺地瞧着他，甚至笑了。他们在讲台上做了，只是过程朦胧不清。

就算是他这样的笨蛋，也知道战兔明显不是在和他恋爱的意思，龙我不由得烦恼起来。为什么呢？战兔不喜欢他吗？还是有别的男人呢？如果他顺从战兔的意思不添麻烦，战兔会不会喜欢他更多一点？  
又一次进入到深处的时候，龙我俯下身去，生涩地亲吻了战兔。两人的牙齿不小心磕到一起，碰撞出轻响，龙我慌张地舔着战兔的唇瓣，不顾对方展露出的抗拒，无法自拔地一气亲吻下去。他就像飘到云上了，出神地专注在唇齿纠缠间。战兔很快就挣扎不动，被他亲得气喘吁吁——也因为她快要没体力了，只好任龙我在体内进出。不知道为什么事情总会发展成这样。被操肿的穴口有轻微的痛感，但快意同样蔓延到四肢百骸。战兔抵达高潮的时候体内涌出一股暖流，腿根酥麻抽搐。她整个人瘫软下去，被龙我捞在臂弯里，又要亲。  
今天是安全期，战兔容忍了龙我不带套内射。男孩子的喘气很粗重，还要黏着她摸又蹭。这家伙是狗吗？战兔手压在笨蛋毛茸茸的头上，想着还是放弃教育他算了。  
显然这次是战兔完全没理解龙我摇摆的心情，天才落后了一步。


End file.
